Problem: What is the greatest common divisor of $39$ and $91$?
Answer: Listing the prime factors of $39$ and $91$, we have $39 = 3 \cdot 13$ and $91 = 7 \cdot 13$. The only prime common to both factorizations is $13$ (raised to the $1$st power), so the greatest common divisor must be $\boxed{13}$.